Renewable energy generation, or green energy generation, has become an increasingly important source of electrical energy generation many countries around the world. As the demand for electrical energy has increased, the availability of fossil fuels has been strained, and the impact of using fossil fuels on the environment has been highlights. In an effort to overcome these obstacles, advancements in green energy generation has continued to accelerate, resulting in innovations such as hydrodynamic generators, wind turbines, geothermal energy, biomass energy, amongst others. However, mechanical energy generation, despite its simplicity, has historically remained rather inefficient. In particular, as a load is placed upon the system, the mechanical device driving electrical generators loses momentum, resulting in a drop in electrical energy generation. To avoid this decrease in electrical energy generation, it is necessary to input additional energy to maintain consistency and therefore, provide consistent electrical energy generation. As can be appreciated, the constant increase or decrease in energy required to maintain constant electrical energy generation using the mechanical device is inefficient and wasteful.